Passenger Seat
by CultOfPersonality
Summary: "It's 3AM, I'm outside your window. jump the fence, dad will never know. Fell in love with you in my passenger seat." Justin Gabriel/OC


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello, guys. Shuffle time! *Drum roll* It's "Passenger Seat" by The Summer Set. I have to give props to my iPod because it is in my favor tonight. So, here it is. BTW, not gonna use the whole song. – Marian**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song and the superstar in this story. I only own the OC.**

**PASSENGER SEAT**

_**It's 3AM, I'm outside your window**_

_**Jump the fence, dad will never know**_

_**Fell in love with you in my passenger seat**_

*ring ring*

Kimberly Johnson stirred at the sound of her very loud ringtone. It was 2:59AM and she was fast asleep. She would always complain about people ringing her up at the wee hours of the morning and would end up being cranky in the morning because of that. The longer she let it ring, the more she got irritated. Her eyes fluttered open and she stretched her arm to the bedside table to reach for her cell phone.

"Hello." she answered in a sleepy tone.

"_Kim, hey."_

"PJ? Why in the world are you up at 3 in the fucking morning?"

"_I'm outside your house."_

"What? You know you're kinda off limits here, especially when dad found out about our relationship."

"_Just do me a favor and we could get out of here."_

"What? Wait…we? Are you serious, PJ?"

"_Don't you trust me?"_

"I… I do."

"_So…?"_

"So…what?"

"_Are you coming with me or what?"_

"I…uh…sure."

She hung up, sat up from her bed, and let out a sigh. She knew the risks if her dad found out that she were once again with Paul. Her dad was pretty strict when it comes to his only daughter, and she found it as more of a disadvantage. She was and always will be a stubborn woman. When she wants something, she would do anything to get it even thought there were consequences. When she met PJ, she threw caution in the air and had her eyes set on the South African Sensation. Surprisingly, he also had his eyes on her. After a few months of texting and talking with each other on the phone, he made the move of asking her out, which eventually led to them being a couple. It did not last long, though. After three months, the thing she feared would happen eventually happened.

"_**Just drop me off here." she suggested as they reached the neighborhood. Paul nodded and pulled up in front of a random house far from Kimberly's own house. She got out of the car and shot a smile at her boyfriend. He immediately drove off while she ran towards the beige-colored house. She opened the door and much to her surprise, her dad was standing there and he was not amused.**_

"_**Where have you been, Kimberly?" he asked.**_

"_**I went to the mall, dad." she said, looking at him straight in the eye.**_

"_**With…?" he raised a brow.**_

"_**With Abby." she lied this time. "Didn't you see the note I left?"**_

"_**Really?" he asked with suspicion obvious in his voice.**_

_**She did not answer. She brush past him and hoped that he would just let it pass for today, but her hopes were shattered when her dad said, "I called Abby this morning and she told me that you made no plans with her for the day."**_

_**Her eyes widened and she immediately trembled in fear. "Shit." she thought to herself.**_

"_**Now tell me, where have you really been?" he questioned.**_

"_**With Paul." she mumbled.**_

"_**Break up with him." he told her.**_

"_**What? Dad, I can't just do that!" she exclaimed.**_

"_**Do it or I will do it for you." he surprisingly remained calm. She let out a sigh which meant that she already gave in. She had no other choice, she did not want her father to get involved in this and she want this to happen peacefully.**_

She got her bag and opened the window, trying not to make much noise and jumped from it. She looked around before making her way to the other side of the road, where the familiar vehicle was parked. She knocked on the heavily tinted window and immediately, the window rolled down.

"Get in." he whispered. She nodded and went to the passenger side. He looked at her and he fell in love with her even more. After that unexpected moment, he never got to see her again. The closest thing he got were photos from Twitter and it did not satisfy him. Every day without her was very dreadful. He was not his usual self anymore when they decided to end things with each other. He studied her carefully; her hair was a bit messy, her light blue eyes glistened under the light inside the vehicle, and her body was wrapped in her pajamas and a baggy sweatshirt. He smiled; she has not changed a bit.

_**And you took control of the radio**_

_**Turned up all the songs I know**_

_**Oh, risking everything, that's alright with me**_

Her hand stretched out to the car's radio and turned it on. Realizing that there were no stations on at 3AM, she asked Paul if he had any CDs in the car. He opened the glove compartment and she immediately reached for the discs.

"This is a good one." she said as she held up one CD. She popped it in and then hit play. As the first track played, PJ immediately smiled for it was their old theme song that played first. Kimberly could not help but smile, too, for the same reason. "Hey, I remember that song." he finally spoke.

"Yeah, me too." she mumbled.

"Are you sure you're okay with this whole escape thing? I mean, if you don't want to it's okay. I'm not forcing you." he said with a bit of hope in his voice.

"O-of course, PJ." she surprisingly replied. "I love you. I still do."

"Really?" he asked.

She nodded "yes" which made his smile reach heaven. He never thought she would take the risk and escape with him. He knew that she feared her dad but being the stubborn lady that she is, she'd do anything.

_**We can go a long way home**_

_**So we can be alone**_

_**Oh baby, no one will know**_

He turned on the ignition and they drove away.

"Where are we going, exactly?" Kimberly asked, her eyes clouded with curiosity.

"Away from here." he replied, eyes on the road. "I want to take you away from here. I want to be with you."

"But…what about you?"

"I'll be fine. I'll just tell them I have to take a break and fix some stuff. They'll believe me." he reassured her. She let out a sigh of content and relaxed in the passenger seat. She believed that she would be safe in Paul's company and that he would take care of her. She always had a great trust in the man and he proved that he is worthy of her trust, even though they were together for only two and a half months. She smiled at the decision she has made. She knew that she would not regret being reunited with the man she loves.

"Okay, I trust you." she replied.

"I know you do." he smirked.

**What do you guys think?**


End file.
